


Just Out of a Disney Movie

by apollo41



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), hinted Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Baciarsi nel bel mezzo di una battaglia.Dal testo:Tony stava per ribattere con qualcosa di probabilmente molto pungente, quando la voce decisa di Clint li interruppe. «Perfetto, ora che il Dottore ha gentilmente recuperato la nostra sposina dagli Inferi, possiamo tornare al matrimonio?» sbottò esasperato.«Ora?» chiese Steve perplesso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot è stata scritta per la seconda edizione della sfida A box full of prompts sul gruppo EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni (link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/751269538242732/ ).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: come al solito per questo genere di cose non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot, lasciateli nelle recensioni che potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi. Però non chiedete solo di continuare, lasciate un vero e proprio prompt se volete che provi a scriverci qualcosa, please.)

_Prompt n° 11 di Venda: Avengers, Stony, Rating dal giallo in su. Baciarsi nel bel mezzo di una battaglia (ispirato a questa fanart_ _<http://img06.deviantart.net/0873/i/2013/168/1/b/kiss_by_gassada-d69fjhs.jpg> )_

_Note: ho finito con lo scriverci una AU in cui la Civil War non è successa e Pietro è sano come un pesce, perché sono ancora in denial e voglio tutti i miei bimbi insieme e felici. E ci sono anche Ant Man, Spidey e Doctor Strange perché why not? (Avrei voluto metterci anche Bucky, ma non so scrivere su di lui quindi non c’è. Son dell’opinione del “meglio non metterlo che scriverlo OOC”.)_

  
_**Just Out of a Disney Movie**_  
 

Un urlo assordante e stridulo fece salire la pelle d’oca lungo la pelle sudata sulla schiena di Steve, che si voltò giusto il tempo per lanciare lo scudo contro una delle infernali creature volanti che avevano deciso di invadere New York quella settimana. Con un verso quasi più assordante di quello che ormai aveva intuito essere il loro urlo di guerra, la creatura si andò a schiantare contro la vetrina di uno dei negozi lungo la strada, mentre lo scudo tornava come al solito al braccio teso di Captain America.

«… insomma, posso accettare un’invasione aliena, ma questi sembrano veri e propri demoni usciti dall’inferno!» stava continuando a lamentarsi Clint nella trasmittente nell’orecchio sinistro di Steve. Venne di nuovo interrotto da uno di quei striduli strilli, prima di imprecare e richiamare l’attenzione di Thor, che come al solito urlò per cercare di farsi sentire sopra il boato dei tuoni e il sibilo del vento, che sembravano seguirlo con costanza durante le battaglie.

«Non lo sembrano, SONO demoni!» richiamò la sua attenzione Pietro, che Steve riuscì a intravedere con l’angolo dell’occhio sfrecciare alle sue ore 5 a un isolato di distanza da lui, mentre si assicurava che le creature che erano state atterrate rimanessero dov’erano prima di schizzare via ancora una volta.

«Sono piuttosto certa che non lo siano davvero, Pietro,» rispose Wanda con un tono quasi scocciato, sforzandosi come al solito di controllare il proprio accento, al contrario del fratello che sembrava pensare fosse inutile anche solo provarci.

Ci fu un assordante BANG, prima che la voce di Tony tornasse nella sua trasmittente, facendogli tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Si era davvero preoccupato quando, cercando di chiudere il portale, Iron Man ne era finito risucchiato. «Fottuta magia che interrompe per la terza volta consecutiva il mio matrimonio. Questa ossessione dei portali intradimensionali nel mezzo di New York deve finire. Strange, renditi utile e fa qualcosa al riguardo!»

«Non eri tu Stark a dire che la magia è solo una scienza ancora non compresa? Non avevi tutto sotto controllo? Ero convinto di averti sentito dire che non avevi bisogno di un illusionista da quattro soldi per chiudere un portale,» ribatté Strange con sarcasmo. Era la prima volta che si univa al team in una delle crisi che dovevano affrontare fin troppo spesso e sembrava che, come chiunque altro prima di lui, avesse dovuto scontrarsi con il lato meno piacevole di Tony. Ci erano passati tutti, quindi era certo che prima o poi avrebbero iniziato ad andare d’accordo.

Steve ridacchiò comunque al suo tono derisorio, parandosi dietro lo scudo quando una delle creature lanciò una specie di tridente contro di lui, per poi afferrare l’arma appena caduta e rilanciarla contro la nera figura volante, colpendola alle ali e facendola schiantare a terra da qualche parte a un paio di isolati alle sue ore 3, dove Hulk usava un taxi come mazza da baseball per rilanciare qualunque cosa gli arrivasse contro. Doveva ricordarsi di ringraziare Stephen per aver salvato Iron Man.

Tony stava per ribattere con qualcosa di probabilmente molto pungente, quando la voce decisa di Clint li interruppe. «Perfetto, ora che il Dottore ha gentilmente recuperato la nostra sposina dagli Inferi, possiamo tornare al matrimonio?» sbottò esasperato.

«Ora?» chiese Steve perplesso, interrompendo per la prima volta in lunghi minuti di tensione le loro chiacchiere. Ormai aveva rinunciato da tempo a limitare quel genere di discussioni nelle trasmittenti durante una battaglia, si limitava ad abbaiare ordini di tanto in tanto quando aveva bisogno che si spostassero, ma per il resto li lasciava chiacchierare e, qualche volta, partecipava perfino allo scambio. Era quasi una conferma che le cose non stavano andando così male, in realtà, quando le loro chiacchiere facevano da colonna sonora alle loro battaglie, quindi lo consolava che ci fossero: gli alzavano il morale.

«Non c’è momento migliore del presente!» aggiunse Scott, la sua voce che sembrava rimbombare come fosse dentro una caverna. Steve non voleva neppure sapere dove si fosse andato a ficcare Ant-Man. Aveva il sospetto che non avrebbe approvato, quindi si ripromise di non chiedere.

Tony atterrò alle sue spalle, proteggendo Steve con la propria armatura da una fiammata sputata da una delle creature più grosse che svolazzava ancora nei cieli di New York.

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Strange può occuparsi del portale, gli altri possono badare a questi alieni e c’è Hulk qui vicino che può lanciare auto a chi osa romperci le scatole. Facciamolo!» espose Tony, come se fosse la cosa più logica che avesse mai spiegato.

Steve sospirò, lanciando lo scudo contro una delle creature che stavano a terra e sembrava pronta a rialzarsi. «Non abbiamo neppure dei testimoni. O qualcuno che possa celebrarlo.»

«Thor è un semidio,» puntualizzò Natasha.

«Giusto!» esclamò Peter atterrando contro la parete di finestre ancora intatte di uno dei grattacieli di fronte a lui e Tony, cercando di spegnere le fiamme intorno a loro con le sue ragnatele. «Sono sicuro che se vi sposerà lui il matrimonio sarà valido.»

«E siamo tutti collegati, chiunque di noi può contare come testimone,» rincarò la dose Wanda, sembrandogli sinceramente felice ed eccitata all’idea.

Steve sospirò, riflettendo per un istante sulle loro parole. Tony aveva ragione: era stanco di dover rimandare il loro matrimonio o di vedere la cerimonia interrotta da un’invasione aliena, da un attacco dell’Hydra o da un portale intradimensionale che veniva aperto da chissà chi o chissà come. «Va bene,» accettò infine, un’ovazione che si alzava da tutto il gruppo nella trasmittente che portava all’orecchio, prima di venir interrotta da una imprecazione di Clint e da un’esplosione.

Steve avrebbe chiesto se fosse tutto okay, ma Clint e Pietro avevano già ricominciato a bisticciare tra loro come al solito, quindi diede per scontato che Hawkeye fosse stato portato al sicuro da Quicksilver e si voltò verso Tony, lanciando a terra il cappuccio della propria divisa, ormai rovinato dalla appiccicosa sostanza nera che era uscita dai demoni ogni volta che ne aveva ferito uno.

«Thor!» esclamò Tony con urgenza, alzando soltanto la parte frontale dell’elmo dell’armatura.

«Molto bene. Oggi siamo qui riuniti nel regno di Midgard per celebrare l’unione...» iniziò Thor con tono solenne, il rumore del vento e dei tuoni che rombavano in sottofondo. Thor si interruppe, prima di rivolgere una delle sue colorite e incomprensibili imprecazioni asgardiane contro un’altra delle creature che avevano preso a gironzolargli attorno.

Tony sbuffò e si voltò un istante verso il punto in cui stavano svolazzando il dio del tuono e il demone alato, lanciando con un gesto della mano un missile in direzione della creatura, che venne colpita e si schiantò da qualche parte come il resto delle sue simili.

«Troppo lento, passiamo alla parte importante. Steven Grant Rogers, vuoi prendermi...» cercò di dire Tony venendo interrotto dall’urlo di una delle creature, che piombò su di loro e venne colpita allo stesso tempo dallo scudo e da un pugno di Tony, prima di balzare via e volare dritta dritta tra le braccia di Hulk. «Dicevo, vuoi prendermi come tuo sposo?» chiese quindi stringendolo a sé.

«Lo voglio,» rispose Steve con un sorriso sulle labbra. Stava per continuare quando notò una delle creature aprire la bocca per lanciare una fiammata contro Peter, ancora appollaiato contro la parete di vetro del palazzo dall’altro lato della strada mentre assisteva alle loro nozze. Lanciò lo scudo giusto in tempo perché Spider-Man lo afferrasse e lo usasse per ripararsi, prima di lanciarlo contro il brutto muso della creatura.

Steve richiamò lo scudo a sé, prima di voltarsi verso il suo quasi marito. «Anthony Edward Stark, vuoi prendermi come tuo sposo?»

«Lo voglio.» rispose Tony fissandolo negli occhi.

«Con la benedizione di Odino io vi dichiaro legati per l’eternità come i rami dell’Yggdra-» continuò con voce solenne Thor, prima di venire interrotto da un impaziente Clint.

«Baciatevi e basta!»

Steve ridacchiò, ma accettò di buon grado il suo consiglio, portando la mano che ancora reggeva lo scudo dietro l’elmo dell’armatura e spingendo appena il viso di Tony in basso verso il suo. Tony non se lo fece ripetere due volte e lo incontrò a metà strada, una delle sue mani ancora ricoperte dall’armatura che si poggiava sul viso accaldato di Steve, mentre le loro lingue si incontravano in un bacio passionale e sentito.

Tony grugnì irritato quando notò che una delle creature che giaceva a terra si era rialzata e stava cercando di attaccare la schiena non protetta di Steve. Alzò il braccio e colpì in pieno petto il demone con il repulsor, facendolo volare contro un albero a parecchi metri di distanza da loro, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul loro bacio.

Li interruppe l’esplosione di un’auto a pochi metri da loro; si voltarono per controllare, ora entrambi in posizione di attacco, ma era solo Hulk che si era riparato da una fiammata con l’auto e ora si rotolava tra i detriti per spegnere le fiamme che rischiavano di ridurre in cenere quel poco che era rimasto dei vestiti di Bruce.

«Sapete una cosa? Da quassù sembra quasi quella scena in Pirati dei Caraibi,» commentò Pietro.

Clint rise di gusto. «Certo, come se un film Disney potesse mai mostrare un bacio del genere tra due uomini,» ribatté riaccendendo il bisticcio tra lui e Pietro che si era ammutolito per ordine di Wanda e Natasha almeno per qualche istante mentre Steve e Tony si sposavano.

Steve sospirò, il sorriso che però ritornava sul suo viso, mentre si voltava a baciare Tony nonostante avesse abbassato di nuovo del tutto l’elmo dell’armatura.

«Almeno potremo goderci la prima notte di nozze in santa pace,» borbottò, sperando che nessuno a parte Tony lo avesse davvero sentito.

«Aww, avanti Steve! Adesso andrà sicuramente tutto storto! Friday, trovami un’isola deserta in cui io e Steve possiamo ritirarci per poter fare sesso senza venir disturbati!» esclamò Tony prima di alzarsi in volo, mentre Wanda e Natasha ridacchiavano in sottofondo, facendo arrossire un po’ Steve.

Peter grugnì, borbottando qualcosa riguardo l’aver appena subito un trauma psicologico irrimediabile e Thor si lanciò in un racconto che Steve era piuttosto sicuro non c’entrasse affatto con la situazione, ma fosse decisamente poco appropriato per altri motivi. Il Capitano sospirò, tornando alla battaglia con il cuore un po’ più leggero e un sorriso stampato in viso.


End file.
